Never expected this
by FarenenBlitz
Summary: Edward went to the Volturi for death. But they saw his crime in telling a human that vampires existed. Bella didn't do the jump from the cliff but Edward thinks she is dead. She didn't come to the Volturi, so Caius had to travel there and grab her. He is not happy about that.
1. Chapter 1

Edward went to Volterra because of grieve. But instead of the death he just gives away the information of Bella. But Bella isn't going to come to save him. Instead Caius uses this chance and travels to Forks. What will happen when he finds his mate in this girl?

**Caius P.o.V.**

I sat bored in my room. Athenodora was after almost two thousand years boring and uninteresting. When I first saw her I thought that she would be my mate. But now I knew it was a big mistake from my side. She wasn't in love with me but with the money our marriage brought her. I was a king, one of the three kings of the vampire world. I gave up the hope to find my true mate before I died.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. I was that absent-minded that I hadn't realized that Felix, one of our guards, was coming to my door until he knocked.

I grimaced before I got the always angry and mischievous king that everyone knew.

"What is it?" I snapped.

"Master Caius, Master Aro wishes to see you in the throne room" Felix' voice came through the door. Curious I stood. It couldn't be Heidi. She was on the way back home, I knew that but no one thought of her arrival before this evening or late afternoon.

"What is it?" I asked the vampire while I opened the door and stepped out. Felix bowed before he gestured me to go. I growled quiet but took a step forward. The big vampire followed me.

"A vampire arrived. We do not know what he wants yet but Aro wants you to be there, too."

I raised an eyebrow but said nothing anymore. If Felix hadn't said anything to this by now he seemed to know nothing more.

When I arrived at the throne room I smelled one vampire I didn't know. When I entered I saw a bronze-haired guy with yellow eyes. Actually it wasn't yellow. But I could tell that it was a strange eye color for a vampire. Curious but a bit bored I sat down in my throne and stared at the vampire. He didn't look like he was interested either.

"So, what was this about?!" I asked angrily while Marcus entered the room. With him the three kings were gathered. His expression was as always without any emotions.

Aro shot me a deadly glare before he turned to the young vampire. He didn't seem nervous which irritated me.

"Would you mind telling us why you are here, young one? What is your name?" Aro asked swiftly.

"My name is Edward. Edward Cullen. I heard about you from Carlisle. He is the one who changed me" the vampire in front of us said. When the name of Carlisle fell I was curious. So this strange guy was alive after all. We haven't seen him since- what was it?- three hundred years I guess it was.

"That's because he was very busy this time. He found a family" Edward said without hesitating. I blinked in confusion. Had I said aloud what I was thinking?

"No, please forgive me, I have read your thoughts."

I snarled but didn't say a thing. When I forgave him now I later had no reason why I would appreciate to kill him afterwards.

Aro laughed excitedly. "So, may I?" he asked the vampire in front of us. Edward stared at the hand which Aro offered to him then grabbed it. They both went silent for quite a while. When my brother loosened his grip and took a step away from him he looked excited like a little child on Christmas Eve'.

"I appreciate your memories of Carlisle" he said smiling before his expression turned into something darker. "Let us think about your request. Come back in four hours."

Edward nodded and left the room. Our guard seemed to relax a bit. Unknown vampires brought them to highest concentration because they were an unknown danger to us.

I shot a glance towards Marcus who was sitting there without any emotions. This lack of them made me like always shiver.

"What was his request?" I snapped at my brother who still stood in the place where Edward stood a minute ago.

"He requested death" Aro simply said. For a moment I stared at him in disbelieve.

"So why haven't you given him what he mostly wanted?"

"Because, my dear brother, he has a fascinating gift. And he has broken the law."

Only Aro was talented enough to mention a positive and a negative argument in one sentence.

"And, what is his gift?" I asked impatiently.

"He can read your thoughts" Aro explained excited.

"So could you" I shrugged.

"But I have to touch this person. Maybe it's more powerful but Edwards gift comes in more handy. He sees only the thoughts you are thinking in that moment but everywhere, from everyone and without a stupid barrier like mine."

Like almost always I didn't understand what was so exciting about that. We had one mind reader. Wasn't that enough? Even Marcus, who sat there expressionless, began to speak after that.

"So, dear brother, what was his crime?" Ah, the interesting part of the conversation could begin. I leaned forward to stare right down to Aro.

Aro sighed, "He told a human woman about us. Her name is Isabella Marie Swan but she prefers to be called Bella."

"Why did he do this? Has Carlisle not told him about the law?" Marcus asked with a lack of emotions in his voice.

That was what I asked myself, too. We were the ones who raised Carlisle to a vampire who would never ever break our laws.

"He thought that she was his true mate" Aro explained softly. Marcus should understand what Aro was talking about.

"But... she wasn't" I guessed. Aro nodded silently. The guards stared at us. They waited for our decision.

"He walked away when she was hurt on her birthday party a coven member planned for her. If she was his true mate he never ever could just walk away, even if it was for her own safety. He thinks that she is dead because someone told him. He didn't go and check it, so I doubt that the young lady is really dead."

I looked up when I felt two gazes on me. One was from Aro, the other one from Marcus.

"What?!" I asked shocked. It was never a good sign when my brothers thought the same.

"Maybe you want to go hunting?" Aro asked in a sweet manner and Marcus nodded.

"You want me to find that brat he fell in love with?" I glared at them. "What have I done to you that you think you just could throw me in the New World? You both know how much I hate it over there!"

Aro smiled softly. "But we need someone who will bring her over here so that we can held the trial for Edward."

"Why do we need a human? They are pathetic and start to shiver before they even see us" I whined.

I knew that I was going to pack my things in a few minutes. Like I thought it never was good when Aro and Marcus had the same opinion.

"Caius, just stand up, pack your things, travel to Forks, find that girl and bring her to us" Aro said impatiently.

"Has she really to be alive?" I blurted out.

"You will take Jane and Demetri with you" my brother said at the end without even showing that he had heard me. "Maybe... You will take Felix along, too."

My mouth hang open so I closed it with a snap.

"If you wish, brother", I snarled. I wasn't happy. I hated traveling and most I hated the New World. The USA saw themselves as the from god blessed people. All they did was fighting a war here, a war there, entering the World Wars when the were almost at an end. If there were no fights they just could enter, they made one on their own like they did in Afghanistan. In my opinion this was not the behavior of god-chosen people.

I stood up and left the room. Once I was in my room I saw that my bag lay on my bed. Athenodora seemed to be happy to get rid of me for four days or something like that. I packed my clothes and was ready after almost an hour. Two hours after Edward was in the throne room I was on my way to the New World with Jane, Felix and Demetri. I sighed while I watched Volterra get smaller and smaller, until it vanished.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella P.o.V.**

I sat in school and was bored. It was just a normal school day but all day I had the feeling that something was going to happen. If it was good or bad I couldn't tell. The worst was that I had no one with whom I could talk about it. Alice was gone, Jasper couldn't feel anymore what I felt. Again I felt like my heart heart was ripped out of my chest. Tears weld up in my eyes but I didn't allow myself to cry in school. I took a deep breath and concentrated on Jessica. She didn't speak with me since Edward was gone. Because Angela was here it was the only reason why I had the possibility to hear what Jessica was telling Mike and my other friends.

"I planned a trip to La Push" she said with a big smile on her face. Mike looked over to me. I frowned but didn't say a thing. The last thing I remembered was that he was in a happy relationship with talkative Jessica.

"When did you plan to go?" he asked his girlfriend with hesitation.

"On the weekend, you know? I heard the weather should get better" she flashed him a smile. I nodded. That was the same thing I heard. I wasn't really happy about that. Warm weather in Forks was as pleasant as being imprisoned with a poisonous snake in one room. All I did on these few days in a whole year was having a headache and crying that it should rain again.

"Bella? Would you like to join us?" I heard the question. As I looked up I saw Mike grinning towards me. Was he the one who asked me?

"Excuse me, I haven't listen. What was the topic?"

When I looked to Jessica, it was almost clear that Mike asked me to go to La Push with them.

"I asked if you would join us on our trip to La Push" her boyfriend explained slowly.

"Oh" escaped my mouth. "Well, thank you very much for inviting me but I think I would prefer to stay at home. You know, I have a problem with the strange warmth here."

My former friend shot me happy glance which told me I made the right decision. Just when Mike tried to change my mind the bell rang. I never was that happy to hear it as I was right now. I stood up and left the room together with Angela.

"Should I stay? We could watch a movie at my house. Then you aren't lonely" Angela started the conversation.

"Oh, Angela, that is really nice of you but... This are days you don't want to go through with me. I am a terrible person when I have headache."

The girl beside me laughed but nodded. The rest of the day went by without anyone asking me if I would join them in La Push.

After Edward left me there was one other reason why I wouldn't go to La Push anymore. I knew about the shape shifters but they were never the less not happy to see me. Jake was a big help to ground me again but after he changed for the first time the contact broke apart. I understood though that they didn't want any contact with me. I was the girl who fell in love with a vampire after all.

When I arrived home Charlie wasn't there but a message that it would be late tonight. He was in charge for the emergencies at night this week. I blinked. The last time he had charge of this service I was two, I think. Mom told me that he as the chief had not often charge of it.

I shrugged and cooked me dinner. I put Charlie his dinner in the microwave and went upstairs to do my homework. While I did them I started the antique, like I started to call the computer in my room. It was one of the oldest models. It did its job though.

Softly I smiled as I read the mail of mom. Quickly I answered so that she wouldn't be worried if I fell back in my state of mind I was in after a certain vampire left Forks. That was a time I wouldn't like to repeat. But I realized that I wasn't in love with him. I liked how much he cared about me. How he told me that he loved me and that he would rather die than see me hurt. It was the first time that someone said that to me. Of course mom and Charlie liked me and I liked them, I even liked Phil. But I realized that it wasn't love long ago. I was the one who always was in charge for mom. I had to pay the bills, look after mom and I had to watch out that she didn't spend to much money in things she would lose interest in after one month. I was more moms mother than the other way around. It was nice to lose this feeling and that I was the one who was cared about.

The only thing I now missed was my second family. I missed how Emmett laughed at me so I had the feeling that there was an earthquake. I missed Jasper who always knew how I felt and smiled at me like nothing in the world could shock him. I even missed Alice an annoying but cute pixie that cared for me even if I only was her human sized dress-up doll. I never expected to miss Rosalie though. She had made it clear that she not cared for me and that she had a big problem with me. After I asked her openly she told me that she couldn't understand me why I would like to throw away all things she would like to have again. After they left I couldn't understand myself anymore. I wasn't build to be a vampire. I would be a big catastrophe if I was changed.

I shook of the feeling and started to clean the house. My room was a living mess if I could put it this way. All over the furniture were my clothes, except my closet, this one was empty. I picked them up and washed them.

After that I started to clean the kitchen. All the time I hummed something but I didn't know the song. I heard it somewhere and liked it but I didn't know the title.

At ten o'clock the house was clean again and I was tired. I went to bed. When I woke up it was two o'clock in the morning. The window stood open. I really was sure I closed it before I went to bed. A shape was bent over me.

"Ah, so you are awake. That makes things easier" an unfamiliar, male voice said. I screamed but a cold hand pressed against my mouth. "I would appreciate it if you would stay silent" the voice hissed. The cold hand and the sound of his voice made clear that the intruder was a vampire.

I fell silent again but my heart thudded hard against my rips. What was a vampire doing in my room?!

**Guys, thank you very much for reading this!**

**Grammar and spelling mistakes go to their respective owners, so don't say a word about them! ^^**

**I hope you liked it. If you have an idea who the vampire is, tell me!^^ (One hint: It's not Caius! :D)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Caius P.o.V.**

I leaned back while I stared at my mobile phone. Aro sent me the contact data from this little brat called Isabella Marie Swan. My arrival was as I thought. It rained and no one had a smile on his or her face. Angrily I stared down on the phone before I winked at Jane to come to me. She followed my order and bowed in front of me.

"Jane, go get this human" I growled and gave her my phone so she saw the address of her. She nodded and bowed again in front of me. I sighed before I said "Take Demetri with you."

Aro would have killed me if he knew that Jane got hurt while she was away from me but under my order. Even though it was sometimes very boring here I liked my existence to much to let me get killed. Besides the vampires all over the world would lose the respect for my brethren.

Demetri and Jane left the suite we had rented for our stay in Forks. Well, we were in Seattle but the way was not that long that we needed to sorrow about the distance.

I switched on the TV and waited for Janes and Demetris arrival here. Like always I couldn't understand why humans watched this with their free will. There was a movie about aliens which intruded the earth and were killing everyone they saw. Of course the great and flawless humans fought against them. I snorted at that and earned a questioning look from Felix.

He seemed to enjoy the movie. Well he wasn't clever enough to question what he saw. That wasn't the reason why we took him in our guard. Sometimes he was very entertaining. And he was a great fighter. We saw him in World War II. He fought on the side of the Allies while we watched how the war went on. Felix was a low-ranked human soldier but to his companions he was a hero. He survived every battle even though he was stationed on the worst front. But one day his luck was over. He caught a bullet in his chest, not through his heart but too complicated to be removed. Aro and I discussed long about it but after one day we had the same opinion: He deserved a second chance so we changed him. Now he was the best fighter our guard had together with Demetri. Our tracker had a lot of experience in fighting.

Suddenly the door opened and three vampires marched in. I raised an eyebrow. This was definitely not Isabelle Marie Swan. It may be that she changed her gender and was changed after that but I doubted that.

"Jane?" I asked reproachful. The little vampire shivered under my look.

"Well, uhm, we found him in her room. But … she wasn't there. I don't know where she is" she gave me an explanation.

All my hopes died suddenly. Why did I just hope that this was a short travel in the USA, grab that brat and travel back to Volterra?

"Where is she?" I asked the vampire in front of me. He had short blonde hair, crimson eyes and a smirk on his face. Physically he was seventeen, maybe eighteen but not much older than this. He didn't seem to know who I was. But this was all the response I got.

I raised and a loud growl cut the silence in the room. "Where is that girl?"

Jane looked at me with curiosity.

"Do you know who I am?" I asked with a fake smile. I could be a competitor to Aro with this smile. Jane seemed to think the same because she grimaced behind the back of this vampire.

"Should I?" was the first thing I heard from him. My still raised eyebrow raised a bit higher.

"Who is your master?" I asked. He shivered in fear but didn't say a thing.

I lost my patience. "Jane, if you don't mind" I gestured towards the vampire.

He fell to the ground screaming in agony. If there wouldn't be this little problem I would just lean back and enjoy the screams. So I lifted him in the air as Jane stopped to torture him.

"Where is the girl and who are you? Who is your master?"

He whimpered and it was heard all around the room. Felix and Demetri giggled like two schoolgirls but even I cracked a smile. It was funny to hear a strong vampire whine.

"Victoria" he spat out. Again I raised an eyebrow. As he saw that he fast added "She is my mistress. My name is Riley."

"And where is the girl?" I asked without hiding my anger.

"There..." he gasped for air. I hadn't realized that my grip had tightened but I saw first cracks in his skin. I lessened my grip without letting him to much space for any possibility of making trouble.

"There is a cave near by Port Angeles. My mistress has something to deal with that girl."

"Where exactly is this cave?" I asked with deadly calm voice. Maybe the travel wasn't that bad. I would enjoy killing that Victoria and Riley with her.

"There is a lake near. On this are a lot of tourist ships. If you are near enough you can smell them. This girl smells so good." He grinned at me as if he told me a secret for which I would let him live. I snorted and pushed him to the ground.

"I think we have to travel there. My brother is going to kill me if I come home without her" I said to no one in particular.

Felix, Demetri and Jane stood up and straightened their backs. Riley stared at us with fear in his eyes.

"Who are you?" he asked while crouching back.

"Your mistress seems to have missed the chance of telling you from us. We are the Volturi. Call us the judges of the vampire world. Well, we are just more like the executive authority, the judiciary and the legislative authority. Call me one of three kings of you and all the others vampires in the world" I widely grinned at his face. I enjoyed how the fear deepened with every sentence of mine. When I came to an end he would have fainted if he still was human. So he just sat there silently without moving one muscle.

"And you are coming with us now" I told him. Jane sighed and grimaced at the vampire. One person more who would enjoy killing him. I grinned. Riley stood up as if there were strings attached to his arms and legs which pulled him up now.

We left the hotel through the main exit and made our way to Port Angeles.

**Hey guys! I would like to thank you for your support! It's nice to know that there are people out there who enjoy reading what I wrote! That makes me so happy that I would like to dance in my room but … oh well, I can't dance and alone it isn't that much fun it would be with others! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bella P.o.V.**

The vampire towered above me and seemed to enjoy my rapid heart beat.

"My mistress has business with you. Because of that I just can't have my with you. Sadly" he finished.

I closed my eyes. My nightmare came alive. Victoria had found a way to come to me. Even the shape shifters couldn't stop her. I bit my lips. There was no way out of my room. The male vampire above me had blonde hair and was physically in my age. I didn't know when he was changed but the way he acted I thought that he was a new born vampire. My bed was crashed where he hold himself in position. _That would be hard to explain to Charlie_, I thought before I smiled ironical at my thoughts. I wouldn't have the possibility to explain him why the crashes had the form of human hands.

Suddenly I felt how I was lifted in the air and the hand on my mouth disappeared. I screamed even though I knew that there was no one who could save me. Even if Charlie would be there he only was food for the two vampires in my room. The last thing I heard and saw was the bulky vampire that carried me how he growled at my, because of fear, high pitched voice. Then I fainted.

When I awoke I saw nothing but darkness. My body told me that it was early in the morning. My stomach growled out of hunger but that wasn't what I cared for. Over me stood Victoria. Her red hair was untidy and a leave was hanging lonely in one of the curls. Her crimson eyes smiled down on me. This was the first time I realized that she had dimples when she smiled. She looked amazing in her white fur vest, the black skinny jeans and with her bare feet.

I shivered when I saw how something sadistic came into her smile.

"Finally, you're awake" she sighed. "I thought I have to wait until you die before you awake. But here we are" dramatically she spread her arms. Well maybe she could see more than darkness. Before the first wave of pain hit me I asked myself where "here" was. After that Victoria shattered my leg. It was the same leg which James had broken. I screamed out loud.

"You don't know how long I waited for this day" Victoria purred in my ear before she pulled a knife. With wide eyes I watched how she put the blade on my arm before she cut through skin, muscles and a vein. Again a scream escaped my mouth.

Several cuts later I lay curled in a corner and begged all gods that this would end soon. And that my corpse never would be found so that Charlie or mom had to identify me. Tears made it difficult to see something but I could hear Victoria's laughter echo through where ever we were. I fainted again.

As I awoke the second time I was imprisoned with Victoria I saw that the vampire sat in front of me only waiting to hurt me again.

The knife lay in her lap. She grinned before she ripped my shirt off. I screamed at the sudden movement of my body. The blade cut through my skin again this time she was leaving her name on my stomach. Then she cut the word revenge. All the time I screamed and begged her to end this. I didn't take a look on my stomach it was enough that I could feel it. The pain was almost unbearable and I asked myself when I would die just from blood loss. After the crazy vampire finished the second word I could see how the world blackened at the edges. Suddenly I heard a scream which not came from me.

Victoria disappeared from my point of view. I blinked in confusion before the pain took over. For the third time in a short period I fainted.

"Well, she lost a big amount of blood. I don't think that it would be a good idea to move her now" I heard an unfamiliar voice saying. "The broken leg has to be treated by now so it could heal properly. All in all it would be better if she would stay with us for one week so we can watch over her" the voice continued.

Another unfamiliar voice sighed. "I'll take her with me on my own risk. If something happens to her I will not accuse you."

The bells I heard in this voice reminded me of a vampire. But why should a vampire be here with me in a hospital like it sounded? I groaned and felt a warm hand on my forehead.

"Miss, how do you feel?"

That was a stupid question. How should I feel after I was tortured by a vampire? How should I feel after I was tortured anyway?!

"Like a train hit me" I lied at the voice. I felt as if Victoria pulled my skin away and I was lying on my bare muscles and bones. Every movement even breathing hurt so much that I felt a big temptation to just stop it. Obvious I lied not that well because the voice sighed, followed by a sigh of the vampire.

I cracked my eyes open and stared, after a few times just blinking to adjust my eyes on the bright light, on the vampire.

He was beautiful like everyone of his kind looked. He looked like he was in his mid twenties but his hair was as white as just fallen snow. I didn't dare to look in his eyes because I was afraid of what I might find in them. He looked familiar to me but I didn't know why.

"Where am I?" I asked while I tried to sit up. The warm hand just pressed me down again.

"You are in the hospital of Port Angeles. You need to rest" the doctor said determined.

While I drifted into sleep again I knew where I had seen the vampire. It was in Carlisle's office when he told me his story. It was the biggest of all pictures in the middle of his story. He told me about the three kings of the vampire world. He called them Aro, Marcus and Caius and said that they have told him much about the vampire world. The white-haired vampire in my room was no one else than one of the kings in person. In front of my bed stood Caius, the most bloodthirsty of the kings.

I opened my eyes again and saw that there were two more vampires in my room. Shocked I hid under my blanket. What were they doing here? In my room in a hospital? What had I done? I was no thread to them so why should they be interested in me? I was just a mere human, nothing to have interest in!

Before I knew it I was in the middle of a panic attack. I heard a sigh and my blanket disappeared.

I looked up and saw Caius standing there with my blanket in one hand. He was angry. His anger radiated around him like waves. With fear I curled myself into a ball, waiting for the strike that would kill me.

**Hey guys! Thanks again for reading! I would be happy if you write reviews so I know if you liked the chapter!**

**Today school starts again, so I will publish only once a week! This means you will have to wait a little more than just 24 hours! (Mostly I will update on Saturday!)**

**Byes**

**FarenenBlitz**


	5. Chapter 5

**Caius P.o.V.**

We reached Port Angeles in a few minutes and the cave only few seconds after that. In my back Riley whined to stop us and I heard Jane snort in annoyance. I felt similar why I didn't say a word.

Suddenly four or five vampires stormed outside the hole which was the cave and attacked us. This was kind of interesting. The feared their mistress and her anger more than the clear to see death. Now it made sense to me why Riley was begging us to leave him somewhere else. But... I wasn't that kindhearted like my brothers. I decided to take him in the cave with me so Victoria could see who she had betrayed. I grinned expectantly at this thought. I waved my hand and Felix and Demetri killed in an instant two of the vampires. Jane sent one down screaming in agony while one lunged at me. I dodged the attack with ease and ripped with an easy motion the head of the vampire off. I shattered it without a second thought and destroyed the body so he couldn't get an annoyance when we rescued that brat. I had to remember to give Felix or Demetri the order to clean the "battlefield".

Suddenly a scream was heard, then I smelled the blood. It was a heavy smell, like vanilla and freesias, mixed with a hint of roses. I felt myself getting hungry. Angrily I shook my head and walked to the entrance. Felix joined me, while Jane and Demetri killed the two other vampires.

"Clean this disaster when you are ready here" I gave the order and checked it on the list in my head. First point now was rescuing the new toy of Aro. He would've killed me if his new toy got broken before he even saw it.

I entered the small cave and stopped in motion. The ground was bloody as if the vampires slaughtered humans in here. I knew they didn't because Riley couldn't stop but talk about the hunting trips they did in the nights. It was interesting but after a while I got bored as always. I had all the information I needed but I couldn't kill him in the city so I had to endure him all the way here. Even the nerves of Demetri lay blank after we reached here. And our tracker was one of the most patient vampires I ever saw which meant a lot. He endured even Aro without a sigh (which also meant a lot).

In one corner (which was almost perfectly rectangular) lay a human girl. I saw a blood red bra and pale skin that even my brothers and I had more color than her. Mahogany-colored hair was spread around her and let it look like the wings of an angel. The chocolate-colored eyes seemed to stare right through me. She looked like she was going to faint, after a check of her body I would assume that it wasn't the first time since she was held captive in her. Fear streaked me. I loved my existence. Aro would kill me when he saw the scars of the torture on her small body. And there was not a small possibility to hide them. Even in a dress with high cleavage would be one single scar be seen.

I growled in rage. Maybe Aro had known this and I played just perfectly along. Maybe he had searched for a reason to get rid of me and here I stood with his new toy. With marks all over her body for everybody to see.

Desperately I felt the urge to kill someone and there she was. A red-head vampire with a small grin on her lips. When she heard me she raised in shock but I was faster and pulled her up. I let her realize who I was then I smacked her into the wall. She screamed in fear and rage, but over every other emotion pain. I smiled at her.

"That is the reason why you shouldn't play with another one's toy" I said calmly and kicked her legs. She scrambled to the floor but raised fast.

"She is _my _toy!" she declared but I proved her wrong: "She is the new toy of your very own king, King Aro! And never ever talk to me like that, you little brat!"

She lunged at me but I dodged. I kicked her in the arms of Felix.

"Take her. Bring her in the cell in the plain. We are leaving this town tonight." Felix bowed and dragged a screaming and yelling Victoria outside. After they disappeared I bowed to the girl on the floor. She fainted like I had predicted. I took her bridal style and ran for the hospital I saw on the way here.

A doctor saw us coming and stared at the girl before he called a nurse. "Prepare an infusion for her. She will need the blood. Prepare also an operation room. We will need to check if some of the organs are damaged. Quick!"

He took the girl and left for the room he ordered the nurse to prepare.

Two hours later I leaned at the wall because it was disturbing to pretend that you had to move around even if it was a little bit.

The doctor left the room and came to me.

"Mister-" he stopped, suddenly realizing that he didn't know my name. I would do nothing giving away my real name.

"Di Angelo" I said with fake accent. I smiled at the man even though it hurt me inwardly. "Dottore, how is this...little one doing?" I stopped in the middle of my sentence as if I couldn't remember the words I wanted to say.

"Well, she lost a big amount of blood. I don't think that it would be a good idea to move her now" the man said as if he could read my thoughts like my brother. "The broken leg has to be treated by now so it could heal properly. All in all it would be better if she would stay with us for one week so we can watch over her" he continued. I sighed at this words.

"I'll take her with me on my own risk. If something happens to her I will not accuse you" I said to him and my smile got reassuringly. Suddenly I heard a groan, the doctor, too. He placed a hand on her forehead when she opened her eyes.

"Miss, how do you feel?" he asked the brat. I controlled my expression so I didn't snarl at her. I couldn't believe that she was that dangerous for my existence. How should I know what it was that Aro's interested him in her?

"Like a train hit me" she said and something in her voice calmed me down a bit. Then I heard her increased heartbeat. She was lying at us. I could imagine that it wasn't so nice like she told us. Her breast didn't move obvious so I guessed it hurt her breathing. The doctor sighed and I followed his example. Her eyes fixated on me for a moment but she didn't dare looking me in the eyes.

"Where am I?" she asked, trying to get up. The doctor pressed her on the bed again.

"You are in the hospital of Port Angeles. You need to rest" he explained with a soft voice. Her eyes closed in an instant. When the doctor left her room he glanced to Jane and Demetri both standing behind me. But the stood where they were. The human gave up and left alone.

Suddenly I heard a thump and I looked to the bed. The human was under her blanket and her heartbeat increased again. What-?

I went over to her, grabbed the blanket and pulled it away. With eyes wide of shock she stared up to me. I swear that I could read her thoughts without having the ability to do so. I guessed that she heard about us. If she was with Carlisle, like Edward showed Aro, then she heard about us when he told her his story.

"What-" she stopped herself in the sentence, her voice trembling with fear. I smiled at her but this time my smile felt different. She relaxed a bit.

"What is a vampire king doing in my hospital room?" she asked this time in a full sentence.

"I was send here to take you to Volterra" I told her. "You are a witness in the trial of Edward Mason Cullen."

She hugged herself and made a face if someone was ripping her heart off.

"What is he doing in Volterra?" she asked in a low voice. She shocked me, and obvious Jane and Demetri, too. We stared at her in disbelieve. She... this little brat feared for a vampire who left her and not for herself? She could get killed if she entered our castle. And all she asked was what happened to this strange yellow-eyed vampire?! I shook my head.

"That's non of your business" I glared at her after I caught my composure. This shocked me a bit. I never thought that a human could catch me off-guard but here I stood and stared into these chocolate-colored eyes. The brat closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I won't go with you" she suddenly spatted out. "It's non of my business as you said before. So why should I go there? If he like to get killed it's his decision! He left me, there is no reason why I should risk my life to save his!"

My mouth fell open as the mouths of Demetri and Jane. It was the first time after almost three thousand years that there was someone who argued with me. And I- I felt happy, even a bit confused and shocked by the refusal, but happy that she didn't just accept what I told her.

"You will come with us. You have no right to argue in this point" I stretched my back and smiled evil. "But I promise that no one would hurt you until you do what I say you to do."

**So guys. Here we are again! I hope you liked it! Don't forget to write a review! This is the one thing that keeps me writing! I know it isn't Saturday but I like the mails which tell me that there are more and more people who like what I write! So, I am just so happy that I wanted to share this with you! You're amazing (okay you're lazy in writing reviews but that's okay if you just write: "Great job. Bye!")!**

**Adieu,**

**FarenenBlitz**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys. I know it took me a bit longer than expected to write the next chapter. But.. well, I have a little problem with dear Bella's inner thoughts. So, if this chapter is crap you now know why.**

**Bella P.o.V.**

"What-" I wanted to ask him what he was doing here. He was a king after all. Searching for a human wasn't a job a king would do. Sudden pain hindered me in asking him. I cut off. Angrily at myself I grimaced and started again: "What is a vampire king doing in my hospital room?"

Caius stared down at me, my blanket still in his hand. It looked hilarious and if the situation wouldn't be that strange I would laugh. The answer the king of vampire kind gave me stopped that feeling: "I was send here to take you to Volterra. You are a witness in the trial of Edward Mason Cullen."

I froze and stared into this cold crimson-colored eyes. Then the name hit me and I hugged myself. Like every time the name fell and I didn't thought it only it was as if someone ripped my heart off. The hole opened again and I had the feeling that I couldn't breathe anymore. My heartbeat increased and tears welled up.

"What is he doing in Volterra?" I asked myself. Of course the vampires could hear me, damn vampire hearing! I felt the glares of three vampires burning in me. Oh, I shocked them. They weren't that used to my obvious tiredness of life like the Cullen's were when they left. Obviously I liked my life and I was kind of happy to sit here even with the wounds Victoria left on my skin but living with vampires was at times difficult. That they thought I didn't give a shit on my life had its origin in my behavior towards them. I never corrected them because sometimes I thought the same. I saw in the corner of my eye that Caius shook his head as if disagreeing on something.

"That's non of your business" he said to me after a while that felt like eternity.

I closed my eyes. If I ever stepped in the castle of the Volturi I was prey. They could kill me in a second and never think of me again. I had Charlie. He would miss me. And why should I throw my life away when Edward was kinda obvious _not interested_ in me anymore?! Should he get killed! If he wished for it he sure had his reasons. Maybe he wanted to purify himself with this strange act. So let him go! I wasn't interested in him, he wasn't interested in me. If the vampires wanted to kill me they will have a lot of chances going by now. I wouldn't go with them! Not, if I had a little bit of self-determination in this!

"I won't go with you! It's non of my business as you said before. So why should I go there? If he like to get killed it's his decision! He left me, there is no reason why I should risk my life to save his!"

I looked up to the king. The other two vampires stood in my back but I didn't care. I was angry that they meant they just could rescue my ass and then tell me that I am going to be killed after I blamed Edward for telling me of vampires! Please, it wasn't even his fault. When I recalled it correctly I was the one who told Edward that I knew his secret. Jacob told me, just to blame another person. I put the things together and solved the puzzle like I did many others before. Just that this puzzle was quite difficult because the supernatural was involved.

The face of Caius displayed a lot of emotions. I wasn't quite sure if I interpreted them right. Happiness. I wondered why he should be happy that I argued with him. Confusion. That would be an emotion I would display, too. If I was a vampire king, almost three-thousand years old and a mere human like me would argue with him, I would be confused, too. But angry at the same time. Why should I bow to what the human tells me? But this emotion never showed up.

"You will come with us. You have no right to argue in this point" he stepped away and stretched his back. His body represented might. He was a king and with his body-language he stated to never forget what he was. I caught myself staring at him and admiring his beauty. Of course he was beautiful. The female vampire in my room, I turned around after a while just checking the gender, was like an angle. Her pale-brown hair was short-cut but even a Botticelli-angel would be ugly in comparison with her. If there was one thing I admired on every vampire it was the beauty. Even I could be beautiful if I was a vampire. But that would never happen.

Suddenly the vampire king smiled evil. "But I promise that no one would hurt you as long as you do what I say you to do."

"No!" I snapped before I could stop myself. "I won't come with you! And I'm quite bad at following orders! Ed- this goddamn idiot could tell you tons of stories in which I didn't obey one order he gave me! Just kill me or leave me alone. I-"

I stopped as I realized three vampires were staring at me with wide-opened eyes. Uncomfortable I blushed and stared at my fingers which were entwined in the tick.

I thought about it and came to the conclusion that I had to go forward now. I had begun to tell my reasons now I had to finish.

"I don't want to have anything to do with the supernatural world anymore. Please. My dad will be heartbroken if I just leave. He would search for me all over the world" I whispered desperately.

Caius sat down by my side which caused the two vampires to gasp for air (which was unneeded, just telling if you forgot about it). He stroke my hair.

"I know that it's hard for you. But if you feel better about it we will tell him that you want to distance yourself from Edward. We'll tell him that you leave for an elite high school in Italy."

I looked up and stared into the crimson eyes of him.

"Why?" I whispered while I started to cry in the arms of a vampire king.

**So guys. If you liked that please leave a review and let me know what you thought of this part. I look forward for the reviews. I am not that happy with Bella. But it would be cruel to write the story just in Caius' point of view. Bella has to say something, too.^^'**

**Please help me guys! I want to get better. This is only possible if you help me!**


	7. Chapter 7

**So, because I haven't written the next chapter on Saturday last week I update this week two chapters.^^'' I hope, as always, you enjoy what I write!^^**

**By the way, before I forget it again: As you by now may have realized I'm not Stephenie Meyer and I don't own the characters mentioned in my story. The plot belongs to me.^^**

**Caius P.o.V.**

Bella's reaction surprised me and caught me off guard. I waited for something to happen. Maybe that she started to cry or scream at me. That she got unconscious again or something. I never imagined that she started to snap at me like a wild dog I cornered. Well, the picture was quite fitting. I cornered her, there was no doubt.

"No!" she snapped, her eyes frantically wandering to me and back to her tick. "I won't come with you! And I'm quite bad at following orders! Ed- this goddamn idiot could tell you tons of stories in which I didn't obey one order he gave me! Just kill me or leave me alone. I-"

Wondering I raised an eyebrow and stared into the chocolate-colored eyes of her. She hesitated and seemed to hit her mentally. Suddenly a blush crept over her cheeks. She was beautiful when she blushed. I knew that she was uncomfortable because she began to tell us her internal life. All her emotions were open for us now she had told us about how she felt. She had come to a conclusion and finished desperately: "I don't want to have anything to do with the supernatural world anymore. Please. My dad will be heartbroken if I just leave. He would search for me all over the world."

Her whisper broke my undead heart. I couldn't help, I had to sit down next to her. In my back I heard Jane and Demetri gasp for air. I ignored them like I always did. All that mattered right now was this girl in the bed of the hospital looking up to me with such desperation that I couldn't help but to imagine that I felt it burning in the air. I thought quite a while before I answered. While thinking my fingers stroke the mahogany-colored wings of her. After I've seen it spread around her like wings I saw them as it. I waited for the moment she spread them and flew away. To a place where I couldn't follow her. Desperation hit me as I imagined her flying away. I shook my head without her seeing it. The vampires in my back stood quiet, thankfully. I had to ask Marcus what that meant. Why I thought of her as if she was the most important part of my life. I didn't even know her!

"I know that it's hard for you. But if you feel better about it we will tell him that you want to distance yourself from Edward. We'll tell him that you leave for an elite high school in Italy" I managed to say. It was the best reason why she should go away. She seemed to think different but she had given up to argue with me. I was more than three-thousand years older than her. When it came to practice I was more experienced than her and skilled enough thanks to my brethren.

She looked up to me and stared into my eyes. What she find in there seemed to startle her because she hid her face on my chest. I almost purred but I oppressed it so the two guard members had no reason to look at me oddly.

"Why?" she suddenly asked in a low voice, her shoulders were shaking. First I didn't know what she was doing, but after a while I registered that my shirt was wet where her head lay. That was the time I hugged her tightly but so she could break free if she wanted to.

"Shh" I tried to reassure her. She sobbed uncontrollable. I held her until her heartbeat normalized. With hesitation I let her go and stood up. With a furious glance to the two vampires standing in my back I said: "Not a word to Marcus about that, did you two understand me? If I have to talk about this with Marcus I know where I have to look for you two! Understood?!"

Hastily they both nodded and bowed. Pleased I left the room and signed the paperwork the doctor held in his hands. Without thinking I signed. Demetri would have to go back here and delete the video and the paperwork this way or another. I had no doubt that he was good enough with technique to delete everything that had to do with Bella or us.

After the doctor told me again that it was better to have her stay here I walked in the room again. The human was sleeping again, tired of crying. I felt pity in my heart for her complicated life. If she didn't knew about us she wouldn't be lying here in the hospital, tortured by a vampire who said it was her right to do so. But I would've never known about her and I wouldn't feel alive again. Again I shook my head. That was absolute _not_ normal. I gestured to Demetri to pick her up. He followed my order and we left the hospital.

When we reached the airport I took Bella in my arms and said to Demetri: "Go back and delete all data that has to do with Bella or us. The cameras may have filmed us and I don't want to be searched because of kidnapping."

I entered the plane after Demetri bowed again and left us. "Felix" I said to the former soldier. "I want you to go to the Swan's house and tell the chief that we take her to Italy. Say that we are happy that she decided to join our school."

Felix looked confused: "But, Master, we haven't even a school in Volterra."

I heard Jane suppress a laugh and even I cracked a grin which brought me the next confused look from the vampire. The reason for his luck was obvious not his intelligence. But again I had to think that we hadn't changed him in a vampire because of his intelligence.

"We need a reason why Bella suddenly disappears. The best possibility is that we tell him she joins a school in Italy because she can't stand all the reminders of Edward anymore." I growled the name. Instead of waking the girl in my arms as I assumed I would she snuggled closer to me and hugged me with the sweetness of unconsciousness. I blinked but didn't say anything of it.

"Oh, I understand" Felix said and bowed before he left.

"Jane" I sighed. "Please follow him. I don't know what he now thinks he understand."

The questioned girl stifled a laugh. "Yes, Master" she giggled and left the plane like she was told. Now I was alone with a sleeping human and a vampire which would appreciate killing mentioned girl.

**Thanks for reading this! If you liked this, please leave a review. If there are things you want to have mentioned in this FF please review or write me a PM. (Pairings are open, too. If you want Jane with someone just write me something. What is most suggested will be written down! ;D)**

**Thanks and bye (see you on Saturday!)**

**FarenenBlitz**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, please don't kill me. I know this is Sunday and not Saturday.^^' But I'm sitting here and try to keep things up. Like you already know I have to learn for my A-levels. Or better to say my Abitur.^^ It's complicated to write Bella for me, so don't hit me.^^**

**Let's get started.^^**

**Bella P.o.V.**

I felt that Caius lay his arms around me. It was very comfortable here so I didn't even try to escape.

He tried to comfort me which made me even more cry. The vampire king didn't seem to realize that. His actions reminded me very much of Edward. He always tried to comfort me but wasn't always able to do so. To be exactly he was most of the times too possessive to be able to comfort me right.

After I calmed down Caius let go of me and left the room. I watched him go and ignored the vampires in my room. I felt exhausted. First the vampire who tortured me half the night and now I had to leave the rest of my family behind. Charlie was most of my family that cared of me. Mom loved me, that was right, but she never seemed too worried about my well-being. When I stumbled and fell she didn't even care anymore. Charlie caught me and stabilized me again before he went to work again. I knew that this realization was way too late but I really needed to spend more time with him. We lived our lives but it was more like a co-existence and not like we lived with each other. I knew where he was, he always left a notice but I didn't go with him. I sent him away whenever it was possible. After I "fell in love" with Edward I spent all my time with the second family I gathered. New tears welled up in my eyes and I suppressed a sob. The male vampire came to my side and stroked my hair. His crimson eyes looked apologetic.

"We are so sorry" he said to me. Suddenly I felt angry.

"You feel sorry?!" I glared at him. "You feel sorry?!" I repeated. ""Of course. Pick on the human. As if I cannot decide whether this is a lie or the truth. Stop saying that you're sorry when you feel everything but definitely not sorry! I hate it! Just go away and let me alone!"

The vampire backed away. He looked confused but he seemed to respect me for my honesty. My resistance crumbled and I curled myself to a ball before I fell asleep.

I woke up when the plane started. I felt a little cold. When I looked up I realized that I lay in the arms of Caius and he smiled down on me. The warmth crept its way from my neck to my cheeks and I knew I was crimson-red by now. _Oh, dear God, please let me just die right now!_

"Good morning. I hope you slept well" the vampire king said. I didn't know where to put his behavior. He confused me more than I wanted to accept. Even Edward was harmless in comparison to Caius. And Edward couldn't decide whether to push me father away or keep me close so he could protect me from my own clumsiness.

"Morning" I mumbled. The painkillers seemed to work, I didn't feel a thing when I reached up to rub the sleep out of my eyes. The sleeve of my shirt slipped up and showed a dark-red wound. Obviously I slept a little wild and removed without noticing the bandage. With shock I stared at my arm and even the vampire king growled when he saw my arm. The vampire who was in my room with the angel snapped my arm. I whimpered when his finger touched the wound. Hastily he removed his finger and shook his head.

"What did you do to her that she wanted to torture you?" he said. I tried to pull my arm away, it was embarrassing but he didn't let go. After two more minutes staring he bandaged my arm and let go after that.

"What I did to her? I don't know if you realize that you're talking to a human. _I _haven't done anything" I said miffed.

The vampires all laughed about that.

"Well, someone must have done something to her. Apart from that she wouldn't claim that it's her right to torture you."

"Yeah, right, James should have killed me right away. Edward and his family should have let happen this and everything would be alright. I would be dead and Victoria wouldn't be after me because I would be dead!" Angrily I glared at the vampires. The male vampire blinked confused. I sighed and explained: "Victoria claims that it's her right to kill a mate for a mate."

The third male in the plane asked: "But you are obviously not Edward Cullen's mate. I mean you're sitting in the lap of Master Caius without a second thought."

I blushed after I realized that he was right. I totally forgot that Caius held me in his arms and that I was sitting in his lap. But the king just squeezed me.

"I wouldn't let you go, even if you try" he said and I earned shocked looks from three vampires in the plane. My blush deepened. _Dear God, please end this flight soon or I will die right away in embarrassment!_

He hugged me tightly.

The female vampire said: "She is _very _obvious not the mate of this Cullen."

**So guys, that's all I managed to write so far.^^'**

**Next week more, I promise. Then it's in one way or another more easy to write because it's Caius' time.^^**

**Let me know what you think so far! I remind you again: Pairings are open. If you wish that Jane and Jasper come together or something very non-canon like this, don't forget to write me!^^ Have a nice week and I will see you next weekend!**

**Byes,**

**FarenenBlitz**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys. I hope you had a nice week and are happy to see me again.^^'**

**Caius P.o.V.**

I made myself comfortable in one of the seats and sat the girl in my lap after she refused to let go of me. When I tried to put her down in the seat next to me she hugged my neck tightly and refused to let go, even after I softly pulled. I didn't dare to pull harder because I didn't know what damage she would take from this action. I hadn't had the time to check her injuries by myself before they were covered by the bandages. I let a soft sigh escape my mouth before I grabbed the book I left in the plane. Now it seemed like I had foreseen that Bella – something in my head refused to think "the brat" anymore – would sit in my lap and I had the need for something what would let me ignore the fact that she smelled delicious. Suddenly I blinked and took out my phone. Maybe it was a good decision to take our bags with us and delete the information about us in the hotel, too.

"Demetri" I said when he picked up the call.

"Master?" he asked. He seemed shocked that I used the phone. Well, maybe it was my fault because I most of the time refused to use modern technology.

"Go to the hotel when you are ready and grab our bags. Delete the data there, too. I don't want any evidences that we ever were here."

"Yes, Master" our tracker said and ended the call. I grabbed the book again and started reading.

After half an hour Jane and Felix came back. They seemed not very happy.

"What is it?" I asked before they even lay eyes on me. Or Bella. Or maybe better both of us.

"Well, the chief was not very happy that Bella decided to take a flight in the middle of the night" Jane explained, her back to me while she opened her cape.

Felix just stood there in the aisle and stared at Bella and me in disbelief. I raised in silence an eyebrow but he shook his head and put off his cape, too.

When he started Jane was finished and she just wanted to sit down when she froze. She shook her head before I could ask a question. Then she sat down. Bella hadn't moved more than any other human. Well, most human wouldn't be sleeping in our presence. I was confused, very confused, that she took it mostly well that we kidnapped her after she was tortured by an vampire.

Just when Felix sat down Demetri entered as the last one with four bags in his hands the plane. He had much more discretion than Jane and Felix. The tracker didn't even freeze in movement or lay eyes on us for too long. I was very glad that I could ask him to teach the other two vampires discretion so I wouldn't have too much work with them.

When the plane left the ground of the USA I felt that Bella was waking up.

She shivered a bit and looked up. I couldn't help but to smile a bit. She blushed and was crimson-red in an instant. I chuckled softly and she didn't seem to have heard it.

" Good morning. I hope you slept well" I said softly and I saw a confused look in her eyes. I knew that I held the same look because I didn't know what in the three names of Devil I was doing here. If I didn't knew it better I would say that I tried to comfort her as much as I could. I was going insane after only twenty-four hours in the USA! The guards didn't say a word. I was glad.

"Morning" she suddenly mumbled. She seemed not to be fully awaken by now. She raised her hand and I was confused what she was doing when she rubbed her eyes. It was way too long since I was human to know what I had done in this time after I woke up in the morning. I didn't even know when I woke up when I was a fragile, little human. Her sleeve slipped up and I couldn't help but growl at the sight. I already thought that it would be bad but I never imagined that the wound looked like it was just opened again. It was dark-red and the stitches I could see held the two ends of her skin barely together.

It was Demetri who caught her arm. I shot him a deadly glare over Bella's head. He shouldn't dare hurting her. His finger traced over the wound and the girl let out a small whimper. Before I could warn him he let go. Even Demetri shook his head in shock. He had seen a lot of wounds in his life but he never imagined to see a wound that bad on a young girl. It was like I could see in his mind.

The tracker in our little team bandaged the arm again and took a step back.

"What did you do to her that she wanted to torture you?" he asked.

Bella sat up but gave no hint that she wanted to leave my lap. I felt kind of relieved so.

"What I did to her? I don't know if you realize that you're talking to a human. _I _haven't done anything" she declared miffed. She looked hurt that we even imagined her that she would poke a vampire in the side to annoy her.

I laughed along with the other three vampires.

"Well, someone must have done something to her. Apart from that she wouldn't claim that it's her right to torture you" Demetri explained his statement after we finished laughing.

"Yeah, right, James should have killed me right away. Edward and his family should have let happen this and everything would be alright. I would be dead and Victoria wouldn't be after me because I would be dead!" Bella shot all of us a deadly glare. We were all confused. What happened and who was James? And why should she be dead by then? Before I could ask something Bella explained: "Victoria claims that it's her right to kill a mate for a mate."

So James was the mate of the red-head we had in the plane, too. And because she thought that Bella was the mate of Edward she wanted to see him in as much pain as she felt and kill Bella. I would never let that happen!

Felix seemed to think the same because he said: "But you are obviously not Edward Cullen's mate. I mean you're sitting in the lap of Master Caius without a second thought."

Even if I could rip the head of him off with that it was true. If she was mated with someone she already knew it would cause her physical pain to be near another male. And she never ever would stay there. Bella seemed to realize where she sat because she blushed deeply. I chuckled at the sight of Bella. Bella tried to get up but I squeezed her and her tightly.

I didn't know what was in my head when I said: "I wouldn't let you go, even if you try." Jane, Felix and Demetri shot Bella surprised looks then looked at me closely. Before I met Bella I would have snapped at them right now but the thought that it would scare Bella let me stop before I even started. I sighed. It seemed I had a lot of explaining to do when we were in Volterra. And mostly I needed to talk about this with Marcus!

Jane put my thoughts together: "She is _very _obvious not the mate of this Cullen."

Damn. I thought that the trip was the worst event in over three-thousand years of existence. But I changed my mind. My mate, my other part of my soul, was human. And I didn't even know if she wanted to spend eternity with me. I was going to die if she left me. And I knew that I never would let her go, even if she demanded it.

**So, that was it for this week! Hope you like it! I think I will change my writing only on Caius. So I have no reason why I need so long for updating. If not, tell me that you can bear it if I don't upload once a week! If you want that I write the first meeting with the other kings from Aro's P.o.V. Tell me! Also: Pairings are open! If you want a pairing, tell me, too!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sooo, that took me long. I hadn't had the inspiration to write this chapter.**

**After one review I now found a Beta! Diamondisamazeballs! Thank you!^^ (So guys: If there are mistakes left they were overseen by my Beta!^^)**

**Marcus P.o.V**

My brother left the throne room with a deadly glare.

Sometimes I ask myself who was the better actor; Aro or Caius. They both have great potential to become one. Of course, Aro would have more offers because the bloodthirsty type didn't belong in every movie. Still, with Aro's cheery attitude I thought that he had chances to become very famous. I smiled a bit at that thought ignoring the questioning looks sent my way from my other brothers.

Two hours after Aro and I made our decision to send Caius to look for the girl we heard the door crashing against the wall. Drama Queen Caius made his exit. I smiled halfheartedly, used to his theatrics.

After a while, I stood up and walked to the mahogany doors. There, I turned around and looked a last time at the bonds around me. Actually, I did it all the time. It wasn't a gift like the one Aro had, though.

I saw bonds every time I look at someone. Something like the ever-active gift the young Cullen had; the mind-reading one, Edward, was it? Like Edward, I developed a way to ignore it. So, I had to concentrate on the bonds to see them, really.

It was surprising that so many bonds appeared when the Cullen entered the room. As expected, nobody from the Volturi had bonds with him. They all hated the Cullen's, in one way or another. When he entered, though, some bonds grew in the distance. And one surprised me that much that it was hard for me to concentrate on something else: The golden bond of mates that glowed in the darkness of the "bonds-world" like I called it.

When Aro told us that there was a human girl who knew of our existence, I knew that she had to be alive and that the distant bonds were about her. I was curious.

Who was the girl like my bloodthirsty brother was bonded to? Aro already showed a bond of dark blue. His little sister would love to play him tricks. The brotherly bond was interesting. Normally it was the cheery brother of mine who built fatherly bonds. Only towards us I saw the brotherly bond. Jane and Alec, the two youngest vampires, were the ones who had him as a father right now. He was fond of them. Everyone said he spent only that much time with them because was intrigued by their gifts, but even without their gift he would still love them. It wasn't that Aro had no love to spend. He wanted to become father when we were humans but it never worked out. Sulpicia was unable to receive children and that hadn't changed when we changed her. So, Aro gave the love for children to the newborn vampires, as they are technically children compared to us.

"I guess we will meet again, soon, brother" I told Aro and left the room. I walked to my chambers where my wife was waiting for me. When I entered I froze. The red dress she wore was beautiful. It was tight and showed her lovely body. Her black hair was in slight curls and two strands were in a clip at the back of her head.

"Hello, beauty" I smiled. It was rare that I saw her like that.

"So I guess you guys sent Caius to the new world?" Didyme asked. (It was no rare occasion that he slammed the doors like that so I took a guess.)

"You eavesdropped" I accused her. Her jaw nearly hit the ground but then she grinned.

"I knew you would find out" she sighed, "How?"

"Didyme, darling, you are a terrible liar even now after three thousand years. Caius slams the doors so often even I always wonder how they are still attached to the hinges."

Her bell-like laugh was worth the for my part long paragraph I said. I wasn't known for talking much. When I **did** talk, most vampires would stop and listen because they probably feared me more than my brothers.

"So, Caius was send to get a human girl that knows about our race?" my mate asked me, curious.

I only nodded and sat down next to her. "And now we are waiting that he gets back here.''

Two days later Aro received a phone call from Caius that he and the guards he took with him were at the airport. My brother sent Alec to bring them back. We had half an hour before they arrived. I entered the throne room this time followed by Didyme who was curious for the human. Aro's mate and wife Sulpicia was there, too. I raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. The same as ever. I sat down and we waited.

Suddenly the doors slammed again against the wall behind them. I swear I saw it happen to kill my brother for killing our doors. We heard a human heart but it had a slow and steady beat so I wondered. I have never heard a slow heart. **All** humans had a fast heartbeat when they saw one of us; their instincts would scream danger at the sight of us. The girl who entered the room slowly after Caius had no signs of fear in her eyes. The color of molten chocolate was a nice contrast to the pale skin and the mahogany hair of her fell in nice waves over her back. Felix closed the doors behind them.

Aro raised from his seat and I followed his example; for the first time in forever.

"Welcome to Volterra!" he exclaimed and Caius and his mate **both** frowned. Caius did not seem pleased that Aro used he words he normally said when it was feeding time. His mate, Bella, seemed not to like the words. Maybe she realized the tension of the four vampires behind her. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Bella."

The girl stared him dead in the eyes. "Of course" she said sarcastically, "from everyone I wanted to hear it I never heard it. But from a vampire I don't even know (who seems to know a lot about me) Great. My life couldn't get better anymore."

Aro stared at her in disbelieve. She blankly looked back. The human didn't care for her life, it seemed. Suddenly someone started laughing. Aro turned around and stared at his wife. Sulpicia grasped the throne because she was laughing so hard she nearly fell to the ground.

"She's funny. Can we keep her? Please?" she asked Aro still laughing; she looked like she could cry if she could. We heard a mumble but it was, even for our ears, too low. I was curious about what she told herself. But she seemed pleased that nobody understood her.

She cleared her throat and said: "Nice to meet you, too. Excuse me, please. My manners are still asleep, it seems."

"Do you know why you are here, Bella?" Aro asked and walked up to her. Without asking for permission he grabbed her hand. She let him. After a while Aro looked taken aback.

"Nothing" he said.

"Surprise" Bella said dryly.

"E- he couldn't read my thoughts so why should you? It seems that it's quite useful to be not the average teenage girl."

"You know about my gift?" the vampire king asked.

The girl shrugged. "I guessed that you did it on purpose. After what you said I realized that you must have a gift that works like the one **he** has."

Aro bared his teeth and wanted to grab her hand again but this time Caius stood there and slammed our brother in the wall.

"Enough, brother!" he said, looking deadly. 

**Sooo, that's it for the last week. I'm really sorry but four and half hour exams are not good for creativity.^^**

**I'll try to upload soon, again!**


End file.
